1. Field
The present disclosure relates to fluid heating apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new system for waste heat recovery for a fluid heater for capturing a portion of the heat exhausted from the apparatus that would otherwise be lost to the environment during operation, as well as providing the ability to capture vapor and particulate matter in the gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fluid heating apparatus is utilized to increase the temperature of a fluid at the outlet of the apparatus, and may also include a pump to increase the pressure of the fluid at the outlet. In some types of the fluid heater apparatus, a fuel is burned to generate the heat necessary to warm the fluid. The exhaust gases from the combustion leave the heating assembly of the apparatus and are vented to the environment.